User talk:Quartic
Hi, welcome to the wiki! Good work so far. If you've got any questions, ask on my talk page. We don't have many rules, but some basic outlines can be found on my user page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I saw your page already ;-p :And I'm happy to hear you like my edits :-) :Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 12:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Admins & Wikilinking Since we have no vandals, there's no need for admins. All they do is block people. And when you're linking to Wikipedia, do it like that - the same as an internal link, but with Wikipedia: at the front of the link. It's cleaner than an external link. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:08, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Admins also do stuff like deleting unnecessary articles. I didn't expect you to make me an admin immediately. Rather, consider it an advance offer for when such a situation might arise. :Also, I think your wikipedia comment is directed at the wrong user, I don't remember making any links to it myself. :Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 16:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Possibly, I've only just woken up. Well, it doesn't really matter anyway, at least now you can do it in future :) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::lol Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 16:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I was just somewhat irked that someone was asking me to become an administrator despite an editcount that must be less than 20. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Nice work Nice work last night. You actually categorised all those images - well done! ;) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm a completist. *grins* Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:00, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Track Controller levels You've currently got links to the previous and next levels, which is fine. What I would like, though, would be a template which goes in the top-right corner, which looks something like this: Previous level link <--- Current level name --> Next level link In a box. Unfortunately, I have no clue how to do this, or how to find a suitable template to copy. If you agree, and happen to find out how to do this, ... cool. If not, meh. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree that this would be good, but I currently don't know how to do it, I may give some thought to it at some point though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:50, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, can't think how to do this, maybe we should ask one of the wikia staff for help? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think I could manage to create what we're after in each individual article, but a template would be neater. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:26, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::If you can make it (put it here), I can probably template-ise it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:05, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Do either of these look like what you were thinking? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:38, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's not perfect, but I've made Template:Tracklevel. It will only work for Track Controller levels. You have to type . I thought about using , but I don't know how to get rid of the "The Track Controller/" at the front. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:08, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know how to add it to the first and last levels without it linking to a nonexistent page. Working on it now... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::I've changed my mind and changed the template. It's now easier to use, and more useful, I think. (Hopefully it will actually be changed by the time you read this XD) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:29, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree, that is better. I'll probably use something similar if I ever get round to a TerraPhoenix walkthrough. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:01, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I noticed that in The Track Controller/Fifteen you say how far to move the blocks taking into account sliding ("left one and up seven") but in The Track Controller/Deadline you say how far you actually need to push them ("Move piece 2 up one"). Any reason for the change? I think the former is more intuitive. OrbFu 08:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :The point in deadline is that you need to be fast about moving the pieces, or you won't be in time to stop the final piece in position. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:28, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Nice work making half the wiki's articles about one game. I noticed that in Level 30 - Switch, the instructions do not match the picture (Move piece 2 down one (Instruction #2) is stated even though there is a wall below piece 2 is and example). Could you fix this? Also, Mate has been missing for quite a while, could you add it? Also, I've edited the template, does it look better now? Aik Hui 08:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe he's not solved Mate yet. In Switch, piece #2 will move of its own accord after piece #1 is moved, due to the conveyor belt tiles. Also, was the comment about making half the wiki's articles about one game a criticism? If so, call a spade a spade and say so. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed I haven't yet solved mate, when I do I will post the solution I found. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:57, 9 May 2008 (UTC) If that remark seemed sarcastic, just know that it wasn't. The half-the-wiki thing was actually a compliment along the lines of "Wow, you've managed to give so much detail about one game". Also, thanks for answering my "Switch" question. I did not see the conveyor belt below the tiles. Aik Hui 15:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough numbers I daresay it's probably not difficult, but I was just wondering exactly how you stuck numbers on the walkthrough pictures. If I know exactly how, I might be able to do the same, to make all walkthroughs look more uniform. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:41, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :It was a simple use of some image editing software. The one I use (ArcSoft PhotoStudio) has an add text option. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:48, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:10, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::See my user page for an alternative approach. OrbFu 17:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That works too. Personally I find the image editing simple to use, though I daresay I'd get the hang of this other approach if I needed to. Do we think it matters if we're consistent about this? And if so, which style should we use? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:01, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Doesn't work for me. Absolute positions look different in every different resolution and browser, so it won't work. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:19, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Crazy Crystals Walkthrough When I logged on today and saw "178 articles since March 2008", I was like "OMG I must be dreaming". This is going to make Crazy Crystals the new featured article. I'm 172.353% sure of it. How long did this take you (making all the articles) and when do you think you will be done? Aik Hui 04:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Creating the articles took about 1 hour. I should be getting help from other contributors on filling them all with actually useful information. I decided to make them then to make it easier for people to contribute to them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Just thought I'd bring something to your attention: On the "Tutorial levels" and the "Doable levels" page, the template seems to show "Two-" and "Three-player levels" and "Arcade levels" as red links. Is this a problem with by browser or is it happening to everyone? Aik Hui 02:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::He's right, this happens to me too. I don't know why. Following the link takes you to the edit page, but the article clearly exists as the edit page contains stuff. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:15, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Try it now, I think I've fixed it. (I just made minor edits which seem to have refreshed the links or somesuch...) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Talk page deletion Done. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Did we have fun? So who categorised the most achievement images? :p JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, count them if you want :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Template:Jagex You're going to add that to every picture on this website? o.O Have fun with that. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Makes me wish I had a bot to do it for me... Ah well, at least it's not going to be *every* image - there are a small number of images it doesn't apply to... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose you could ask someone if it's possible to make a bot. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:13, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I can make a bot. Can't find the Wikia policy on bots, though. Do I just have to get it approved by the FunOrb wiki consensus? OrbFu 13:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I found this page which gives wikia bot policy. If you could make the bot I think it would be the best way to make this change. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Jagex copyright tag Done. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:45, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :If you want to discuss it further, use the talk page of MediaWiki:Licenses. Easier to keep track of a discussion if it's with the relative material. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Strategy Games How About On The Category Page You Could Put A link "Click Here For A summary Of All The Games", Its just an Idea, Hope You Like It Ltr96 Rocks 05:40, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't really see the point, each game article already starts with a summary. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:01, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe it'd be nice to have a list for all the games available from front page. I'm a huge wiki-noob though, just putting down a suggestion here. -Rjbs :I'll raise the idea of some game links from the front page, in addition to the category links. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Quartic I'm new to this wiki thing, so sorry if editing right here is a mistake =P Anyway, this is Vidyogamasta, and I see you want to expand the Crazy Crystals guide. I give you permission to use any parts of my "Real Crazy Crystals Guide" that can be found in the "Hints and Tips" section of the FunOrb forums. You can use it to get farther yourself personally, or you could just it as a pre-written guide to copy/paste into guides here. I would prefer credit, but you shouldn't post it in the article. If you do happen to use it though, you could probably post it in the discussion or something lol. but like I said, I'm new to this wiki thing so that may not be proper etiquette =| Vidy 02:58, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I moved your post to the end, since that puts sections in chronological order. As for Crazy Crystals, why don't you help work on our guide? The more, the merrier. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:29, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Hai Thanks for the help on Shattered Plans earlier, I appreciate it :) You probably won't see me on this wiki much, I'll be on the Unrunescape one, its funnier there :P Might edit typos here and there. --R1ky 00:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :I *thought* I recognised your name! Now I know why. :-) And no problem with Shattered Plans. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::lawl :) Maybe I will help you with Arcanists one day. Rating? --R1ky 13:55, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::Somewhere about 2k. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:01, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::meh, 2243 or so here :P --r1ky | Talk | | Best wiki ever 19:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Categories Just so you know, don't capitalise every first letter of every word of a category name. that didn't make much sense, so here's an example: *Category:Arcanists Spellbooks *Category:Arcanists spellbooks <--- preferred. Cheers, JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:09, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ok, I'll use the second type from now on. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:23, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Spencemac's new logo I already said he could on his talk page. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :All this replying on different pages gets me confuzzled!!! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:04, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship I might be gone for a few days, or even longer. As one of the most active contributors on this wiki, I was wondering if you'd consent to becoming an admin in my absence. I've also asked Aik Hui. Oh, it's permanent - I don't have the ability to take it away when I got back even if I wanted to. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Did you even need to ask? I accept. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Got to follow procedure. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) My absence I've not been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. You might have noticed my edits decreasing (then again, you might not). I just wanted to leave this comment to let you know that even though no-one's really in charge, I'd like to think of you as taking over while I'm away. I'm still not feeling great. If you want other people to answer things (you left a comment on a talk page somewhere that I haven't seen a response to) you can put a rocket up other contributors to get them to reply, if you want. Leave a comment on their talk pages. It's better than no discussion taking place at all. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:21, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, hey there. Heya, you probably don't recognize me under this name, but this is Pitsol. I was working on some Pixelate level articles, and I happened to check the Recent Changes, and here I find you! That was a pleasant surprise. I'm one of the bureaucrats of the RuneScape Wiki, and a lot of the people I met there I know in-game, so it's nice to see the reverse sometimes. Anyways, yeah, just wanted to say hai thar. Oddlyoko Talk 01:58, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and I also 'ified all of the 36 Card Trick images, so you can scratch that off of your very handy list. =) Oddlyoko Talk 02:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, nice to see you here too. If you decide you want to do any 'ifying of any other images, feel free to strike them of my list yourself. :~D Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Admin help needed A new skin popped up, and now the text is white. So is the default wikitable background. I followed the instructions of Kirkburn on the main pages discussion to fix it, but I don't have the option of editing css apparently. I don't know how to force the disabling of formatting so you can see the actual code, so you're gonna have to go to edit mode if you want simple copy paste. File in need of edit: MediaWiki:Monaco.css Currently : /* wikitable/prettytable class for skinning normal tables */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; Should be: /* wikitable/prettytable class for skinning normal tables */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { border: 1px #aaa solid; or /* wikitable/prettytable class for skinning normal tables */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { background: {match to skin background color}; border: 1px #aaa solid; --Gorzak 14:22, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, Aik Hui was a bit hasty about making the change in my opinion. I've already raised the issue on Talk:Main Page#Tables?. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Achievement pages? I think the wikia should have a seperate page for each game that gives a bit of information and tips on how to get the achievements. I think that the current achievmeent tables dont have much information. also the image could be a little bigger if it wasn't a table. (i dont have an account yet) 16:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Flawless Performer Hi Quartic! Just wanted to say I added an alternative Flawless Performer walkthrough to Crazy_Crystals/Treasure_Rider, because I think it's much easier my way and it could be helpful. However my walkthrough could be more clear with appropriate adjustments to the image. I didn't modify it, because I'd just make a mess. In case you have some time, you might want to consider doing it yourself and editing my walkthrough correspondingly. See ya and happy gaming! --RoSe-BuSTeR 10:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Dungeon Assalut Calculations Hey quartic, nice formulas for the dungeon assault page. However, I think that when you simplified the geometric series, you did it slightly wrong. If your sum is x+x^2+x^3+x^4... , then it is equal to \frac{1}{\frac{1}{x}-1} . However, you seemed to think it would equal \frac{1}{1-x} . Of course, in this example, x represents ad_f . Anyway, I edited the page accordingly. If I did something wrong, feel free to change it back. Timeroot 01:53, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok, never mind... I actually tested it, my results were nonsensical. Your results were correct. I'm sorry, but I don't get what I did wrong... perhaps you could explain? Timeroot 02:17, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Archiving Do you have much experience of archiving? If not, you might want to check the Wikipedia article on it to check how it's done; there's more than one way. Whichever way we pick, we need to make sure it's standardised acros the wiki. I don't have time to check what's actually been done so far. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:03, 8 September 2008 (UTC)